


Heaven and Earth

by fire_and_brimstone666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Hunter Lucifer, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_brimstone666/pseuds/fire_and_brimstone666
Summary: Sam and Dean are Angels, charged with protecting a hunter named Lucifer. Worrying for Lucifers' safety, the Angel brothers decide to take over the witch hunt that Lucifer had planned. After killing the witch, the brothers notice that they've come under the influence of some kind of sex spell, which cannot be broken until they have sex with the first person they see. This turns out to be Lucifer, and sexy times ensue.





	Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the request of Luci Winchester on Facebook.

Sam and Dean watched the young hunter cleaning his guns from the other side of the motel room with twin looks of disapproval. The taller Angel looked at his brother with concern in his dark brown eyes. “Dean, we are supposed to be protecting this human. Allowing him to hunt down a dangerous witch seems very at odds with our Heavenly task.”  
An easy smirk graced the green-eyed Angels’ lips as he looked up at his brother. “Relax Sammy. We’ll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t get hurt”.  
“Yes. Because that went so well with the vampire nest last time,” Sam huffed back, his wings bristling behind him at his brothers’ nickname for him.  
“I can hear you guys. I’m stood right here,” Lucifer chuckled at the Angels’ overprotectiveness, “There’s no need to bring the Halo Brigade down for this one. It’ll be a quick open-and-shoot operation”.  
Dean looked up at Sam, “See. He will be completely fine.”  
Sam frowned, clearly still concerned, and with a gust of air he flew off. Dean rolled his eyes at Lucifer in despair. “Give me a second, Luci. I’ll talk to my brother and see if I can’t bring him round.”  
Dean unfurled his wings and followed the sense of his younger brothers’ Grace. He found Sam sat on a bench on the edge of a park, fiddling with the end feathers of his big brown wings uncomfortably.  
“Listen, Sammy-,” Dean began, sitting next to his brother on the park bench.  
“No, you listen Dean!” Sam exploded, eyes wide with fear, “Heaven has given us a job to do, and I don’t intend to fail in my duties. Not again. Not after Gabriel….”  
The younger Angel trailed off in a broken sob, head falling into his hands. Dean moved closer, extending his wing around his brothers’ shoulders in comfort. “Hey, we’ve been through this Sam. What happened to Gabriel wasn’t your fault, okay?”  
Sam nodded unhappily and Dean sighed, “If it makes you feel any better, we could go and hunt down this witch before Lucifer does, and just say that some other hunters must have got there first.”  
Sam sniffed and rubbed his eyes before standing up. “I’d feel much more comfortable if we could do that. I just can’t let another of my charges get hurt.”  
Standing and placing a reassuring hand on the younger Angels’ arm, Dean smiled, “Well let’s get going then. If we wait around any longer Luci will already be there.”  
The two Angels’ unfurled their wings and set off once more, landing outside a tall fancy house surrounded by a garden overflowing with all kinds of flowers and herbs.  
“Jeez”, Dean said eyeing up the flowerbeds as they walked to the garden gate alongside the edge of the house, “I hope Lucifer remembered his hay fever meds”.  
Sam rolled his eyes at the older Angels’ joking. “Can we just get this done please?” Sam replied tersely, “I just want to get back to Lucifer”.  
Both Angels passed through the gate and crept towards the sound of a slightly buzzing radio in the back garden. With their backs to the wall of the house, the brothers walked into the house to try and find out where the witch was. Once inside, the scent of something more sinister than herbs and flowers reached them, and the Angels entered the kitchen to find a dead rabbit hanging from a rope, blood slowly filtering into the metal bowl below it. Dean gave a shudder.  
“Witches are so-.”  
Before he had time to finish Sam was pulling him out of the way as a ball of red light flew inches past their faces. Turning around, both brothers were pushed back by an unknown force into a kitchen cabinet, which sprinkled some pink sweet-smelling substance on them upon impact. Quickly recovering, Sam flew over to the witch and held her in a tight grip whilst Dean plunged the angel blade into her chest. The witches’ scream turned into a gurgle as she fell to the floor unmoving.  
“Creepy”, Dean finished looking at Sam to check he was okay, “Witches are so creepy.”  
Sam sniffed at a patch of the pink stuff that had fallen on his jacket and pulled a face at the overly sweet scent. “What is this stuff?”  
“Huh, Dad knows”, Dean replied with a shrug, brushing the same pink substance off his own clothes, “But if it held a spell it should be harmless now the witch is dead.”  
Sam nodded in response frowning, but not seeming too concerned and both Angels’ flew back to the motel room. When the brothers returned, there was a moment of panic when they couldn’t immediately find their charge in the motel bedroom. However, a soft thud followed by swearing told the Angels’ that Lucifer had gone for a shower. Sighing in relief at knowing his protected was in no danger, Sam sat down on Lucifers’ bed heavily….and immediately felt odd. The slight movement of the sheets when he sat down had disrupted a scent that made the Angels’ pants feel a little tighter than he was used to. Frowning, Sam looked up only to find that Dean looked equally as uncomfortable, adjusting his crotch and staring at the bed sheets in confusion.  
The younger Angel shifted in embarrassment at the unwanted arousal, causing another waft of the hunters’ scent to dissipate from the bed sheets, making both Angels whimper.  
“What the-,” Dean whispered as he felt his dick begin to harden under the denim.  
Sam looked up from the bed at his brother with worry colouring his brown eyes, “Must’ve been that pink smelly crap that fell on us at the witches’ place”, Sam said trying and failing to resist the urge to grab one of Lucifers’ pillows and inhale more of the hunters’ scent.  
“Well fuck”, the blonde Angel cursed, and it was at that moment that Lucifer appeared from the bathroom, dripping wet, with only a towel covering his lower half. Sam gulped and gripped the sheets, praying to Dad to give him the strength not to rush the hunter and take him right fucking there.  
“What’s with the pained expressions?” Lucifer joked looking from one Angel to the other in confusion. The hunters’ laugh turned uneasy when neither Angel smiled, both Sam and Dean rooted painfully to the spot.  
Lucifer squinted at them both and mussed his damp hair, sending more of that intoxicating smell towards Sam. And that was just too much for the younger Angel to take. Before Sam even knew what he was doing, his wings bristled in arousal as he flew the short distance across the room and embraced the surprised hunter, kissing down his neck and inhaling more of that beautiful scent.  
Shocked still at first, Lucifer willed his muscles to work and pushed the Angel off him in panic.  
“What the Hell!?” The hunter yelled across the room at the two Angels that looked just as freaked out as he did right now. Sam and Dean looked at each other apprehensively.  
“Look, Luci,” Dean began, adjusting his pants uncomfortably feeling warmer with every second, “I’m not really sure how to tell you this without you getting angry. But Sam was really worried about you and this whole case with the witch, especially after what happened to Gabriel, and we kinda went and killed her ourselves. But we got hit by this pink stuff and now it seems that…well…”  
Dean trailed off embarrassed and stared at the floor as Lucifer sighed in exasperation. “So now you’re both horny as Hell, and I don’t even have a hunt that I get to wrap up.” The hunter rolled his eyes as the two Angels tried to explain but found no words. “Right,” Lucifer eventually broke the silence, adjusting his towel, “So how do we sort this out? Can we find you guys a couple of girls to take the edge off?”  
“I don’t think that’s going to work”, Sam answered the hunter regretfully, “I think I remember another case from a while back where something similar happened. And from what I recall, the cursed person can only break the spell by having sex with the first person they see after they become cursed”.  
Sam and Dean watched as realisation dawned upon the hunters’ face. “You mean…me? As in we’re gonna have to…. No! No way!”  
“It’s the only way”.  
Sam moved back as Lucifer paced over to him angrily, only stopping when the hunter saw the pain and regret so obvious in the brown eyes of the younger Angel. Lucifer groaned and ran a hand tiredly over his face, “There’s really no other way?”  
Sam shook his head, looking like a kicked puppy and Lucifer felt his anger drain away. They were his friends, after all, he thought. And it’s not like it’d mean anything, right?  
“So how are we gonna do this?” Lucifer asked nervously, looking from one Angel to the other for help.  
“Get on the bed,” Dean said sharply, arousal colouring his cheeks and brightening his eyes. It was quite clear that both Angels were close to the edge and weren’t going to be able to hold off much longer. “Without the towel”.  
Lucifer stopped at Deans’ final words, fear flipping in his stomach. Well it was going to have to come off at some point, the hunter thought as he let the towel fall softly to the ground and crawled onto the motel bed, not meeting either of the Angels’ eyes out of embarrassment.  
The hunter heard two soft gasps from behind him and looked up to find both Angels staring at him in admiration and something akin to…want? Maybe even need. Being looked at with so much need and hunger made Lucifers’ self-consciousness melt away, as he stretched his body like a lazy cat under the twin gaze of the Angels.  
“Well c’mon then Angels,” Lucifer smirked from the bed feeling more comfortable with the attention by the second, “Let’s do this”.  
The Angels moaned at the hunters’ display in unison and flew over the bed, spreading their wings over Lucifer in mirroring signs of dominance. Lucifer gasped as Sam seized his hair and kissed him roughly while Dean stripped both him and his brother naked. The hunter could already feel himself becoming painfully hard, and bucked his hips up when Sam without warning bit down on his bottom lip.  
Lucifer felt the elder Angels’ breath ghosting over his dick, and his eyes rolled back in his head when Dean put the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the slit. Lucifer yelled out at the sudden warmth and pleasure and his hand fell onto one of Sam’s wings, gripping the chocolate brown feathers causing the other Angel to moan loudly and lift his wing up higher for better access. Dean dug his nails into the hips of the hunter and he bucked up, sliding further down the Angels’ warm tight throat. Above him, Sam was breathing heavily, wings beating the air as Lucifer tugged and stroked at the Angels’ wings.  
“Fuck”, Sam breathed as Lucifer massaged circles into where feathers joined skin, “So good, Luci. Don’t stop”.  
Encouraged, Lucifer fondled Sam’s wings until the younger Angel growled possessively and flipped the hunter onto his front. The two Angels changed positions, Dean moved up to the top of the bed and kissed Lucifer, tongues clashing in matching fits of passion, as Sam crawled to the foot of the bed and straddled the hunter, aching cock grinding down against Lucifers’ arse.  
Dean broke the kiss, staring heatedly at the hunter, a tiny ring of green surrounding pupils blown wide with arousal. The Angel traced a finger over the hunters’ kiss-bitten lips, silently asking for what Lucifer already ached to give him. Lucifer nodded, eyes wide, sending heat shooting down to the Angels’ crotch at Lucifers’ blatant submission. Dean shifted his dick towards Lucifers’ mouth, and the hunter took it in, his ministrations causing Dean to buck and moan. The Angel gripped Lucifers’ hair and gently fucked the hunters’ mouth, moaning encouragement as Lucifer looked up at him with wide eyes.  
On top of him, Lucifer could feel Sams’ aching member grinding against his hole, begging to be let in. Slicking his cock up with precome as lube, Sam lined himself up with Lucifers’ entrance, pushing gently forward. The hunter tensed and Sam placed a warm hand against the hunters’ back.  
“It’s okay,” Sam soothed Lucifers’ anxiety, “I’ll make sure it feels good for you”.  
Inch by inch, Sam moved into his hunter, Lucifers’ trust in the guardian Angel encouraging him to relax and let Sam take control. Sam used his angelic power to remove any discomfort that the young hunter may have felt, and before too long he was fully engulfed inside Lucifers’ tightness. The brown-eyed Angel began to move in and out, setting a steady rhythm that had the heat building slowly in the pit of his stomach.  
With both Angels’ now inside him, Lucifer was overwhelmed with sensations he never thought he’d feel. The hunter sucked down Deans’ dick, moving back up using his tongue to swirl around the sensitive head before repeating the motion. Deans’ wings flared out behind him in pleasure, with each swipe of Lucifers’ tongue bringing the Angel closer to the edge. Moaning around the older Angels’ dick, Lucifer moved back onto Sam, grinding against him and drawing a low growl of passion from the brown-eyed Angel behind him.  
Lucifers’ dick was painfully hard by now, and when Sam reached around to stroke him in time with his thrusting, the hunter didn’t last long. The hunter and the younger Angel climaxed almost in unison, Sam spilling himself inside the hunter, claiming what was his. After a few more thrusts, Dean came with a shout, cum running down Lucifers’ throat in warm streams.  
Gasping, Dean lay back on the bed, lovingly tracing the lips of the hunter that had treated him so good. Sam moaned and collapsed on top of Lucifer, his wings shielding both himself and the hunter protectively. When the last stars of his orgasm had cleared, Sam rolled onto the side of the bed and wrapped his brown wings over Lucifer, with Dean on the other side mirroring his brothers’ actions.  
“You’re ours to keep now.” Sam whispered in the hunters’ ear as the other Angel caught his lips in a softer version of the kiss they had shared a few minutes ago. Lucifer hummed in contentment, as he snuggled back against Sams’ chest, playing with Deans’ feathers gently as the two Angels’ and the hunter closed their eyes and drifted into dreaming.


End file.
